Ridiculous
by IamJaneen
Summary: Inspired by a lelektoro post on tumblr. "I'm telling you Carapace," Rena Rouge was saying, "If Marinette doesn't tell Adrien that she likes him soon, I'm gonna do it MYSELF." Chat stumbled, falling into the chimney he was standing next to. "Marinette likes me, likes me?" he squeaked. Rena Rouge and Carapace turned towards Chat Noir, their mouths gaping.


A/N: Inspired by lelektoro's post on tumblr.

Rena Rouge and Carapace were looking over the edge of the building, waiting for the latest akuma to come after the illusion Rena had created as bait. Chat Noir landed quietly on the roof and headed over to them.

"I'm telling you Carapace," Rena Rouge was saying, "If Marinette doesn't tell Adrien that she likes him soon, I'm gonna do it MYSELF."

Chat stumbled, falling into the chimney he was standing next to.

"Marinette likes me, likes me?" he squeaked.

Rena Rouge and Carapace turned towards Chat Noir, their mouths gaping.

Rena Rouge was the first to regain control of herself.

"Adrien? You're Adrien?"

Chat laughed awkwardly, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. "Who?!"

"No!" Rena Rouge said harshly, shaking her head. "No, no, no! You can't be Cat Nooiiirrrrr." The end of her sentence sounded almost like a moan.

Chat shot Carapace a 'What is this about?' look. Carapace gave him a 'I don't know, dude,' shrug. They both shook their heads. 'Girls.'

"Why couldn't Adrien be Chat Noir?" Chat asked, looking back at Rena Rouge and sounding a little offended. It was the only evidence Rena needed.

"Because, you two doofuses," Rena huffed out, "I ship LadyNoir and Adrienette! What am I going to do now? Marinette is my best friend and I'll always support her….and at the same time, do you know what it would do for the Ladyblog if LadyNoir became canon?" She stopped, her eyebrows lifted, thinking. Then a smile that was a little bit frightening spread across her face. "Oh. My. Word. I think I know! Everyone knows that Adrien and Marinette belong together right?" she said, looking to Carapace for confirmation.

Carapace nodded. "Everyone but Adrien." Carapace shot his best friend a look.

"And Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug, right?"

Chat nodded, a lovesick smile on his face.

"And if they ARE meant for each other, that means Marinette IS Ladybug!" Rena Rouge concluded triumphantly.

Queen Bee and Ladybug swung onto the roof from the other side as Alya was finishing her sentence.

"What is Ladybug?" Ladybug asked as she sauntered up. She was unable to see Chat Noir because the chimney was between them.

The frightening smile on Rena's face got scarier looking.

"So, Marinette, what are you doing this weekend?" she innocently asked.

"Oh, I'm going to….WAIT! What did you call me?"

"Marinette."

"Heh, heh, heh…" the laugh came out sounding…fake. Adrien could have sworn he'd heard her make that sound before, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Why would you think I'm Marinette? Who is Marinette?" Ladybug continued, without any believability at all.

"Sorry girl," Alya cringed, "I might have accidently told Adrien that you liked him."

Chat Noir couldn't help it. He peeked around the corner of the chimney to see what was going on. Not that Ladybug noticed. Her whole face was turning red, her big eyes blown wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Alya! How could you! How bad is the damage? Do I need to change schools? That's it! I'll change schools. Maybe cities? And after I told you the other day that I just wanted to be friends with Adrien, because there is this other guy…"

"Who I'm guessing," Rena Rouge interrupted, "is Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir didn't think it was possible, but Ladybug turned even redder. He couldn't stop himself. He began laughing. Hard. And he stepped around the chimney towards Ladybug. Who instantly collapsed into an embarrassed puddle of superhero. "I think I'm just going to die now," she mumbled.

Alya, however was ecstatic. She jumped into the air, punching her fist up. "That's right! Ladyblogger for the win! My two favorite ships are the same ship! How great is this?!" She started pummeling Carapace in her excitement. "Isn't," smack, "this," shake, shake, shake, "amazing?!" She grabbed him. He was pretty sure she was just trying to hug him, but it felt more like being squeezed to death.

"Can't . . . breathe," he managed to wheeze out.

"Sorry!"

Carapace was trying to catch his breath as Queen Bee scooted closer.

"What is going on here?"

"The craziness that is my life, dude," Nino replied. He shook his head bemusedly at this girlfriend and best friend.

Rena Rouge turned her attention toward Chat. "So, does this mean LadyNoir and Adrienette are a go?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Chat Noir had bent down closer to Ladybug and could hear her moaning to herself.

"So, funny story M'Lady," he began.

Ladybug peeked up at him from under her fringe.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"I don't see why. It's not like you haven't seen me do stupid things before."

"Uhnnnnnnn," she moaned. "But I just gave my identity away in the dumbest way possible!"

"Yeah, me too," Chat mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Who knows your identity?"

"It would seem that it's everyone but you. Alya, I mean Rena Rouge," he said, emphasizing her hero name, "was talking to Carapace about how her friend Marinette has a crush on Adrien, and it kind of took me by surprise. Though I guess it shouldn't have after that episode of _Fill my Shoes_."

"That doesn't clear up anything at all," Marinette said, biting her lip. "I think I'm missing some critical information here."

Chat rubbed the back of his neck again, took a steadying breath, and looked into his lady's eyes. "I'm Adrien."

Ladybug made a bizarre squeaking noise.

Queen Bee shook her head and snorted. "You guys are ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

And for once, everyone was in agreement with her.


End file.
